Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 (ORIGINAL TRAILER)
The Mega64 crew reveals they created a trailer for Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in 2002. Transcript Derrick: Hi, we're Mega64, but I'm sure you already knew that, and like you, we just recently saw the latest Marvel VS Capcom 3 trailer, and thought it was amazing, but.thumb|400px|right Rocco: We... already made a trailer for it. Huh, 10 years ago. See we've been excited ever since Marvel VS Capcom 2, so we kinda made out own "fan trailer" when we were in high school. Shawn: Now truth be told, we feel this video is much better than the trailer that's out there now. So how 'bout you watch it, and YOU be the judge. On Screen Text: SHAWN CHATFEILD PRESENTS On Screen Text: IN COLLABORATION W/ THE WACHOWSKI BROTHERS On Screen Text: JK! On Screen Text: STONE COLD PRODUCTIONS PRESENTS On Screen Text: FOR MS. PREBLES 4TH PERIOD ENGLISH Shawn(voice over): In a world where two universes collide, we bring you the ultimate fighting game. On Screen Text: MARVEL VS. CAPCOM 3 Revenge Reloaded Shawn(voice over): Marvel VS. Capcom 3 Shawn(voice over): Featuring... On Screen Text: FEAT. Shawn(voice over): Wolverine... On Screen Text: WOLVERINE Derrick(as Wolverine): Come and get it, you f**king f****ts On Screen Text: KEN Shawn(voice over): Ken... Shawn(as Ken):'''Hadouken! '''On Screen Text: NEW CARACHTERS Shawn(voice over): With new characters... Shawn(voice over): Jubilee... On Screen Text: JUBILEE Nicole(as Jubilee): I never lose! Shawn(voice over): Goku... On Screen Text: GOKU Rocco(as Goku): Wanna see me turn into a super saiyin? On Screen Text: CARMON SAN DIEGO Shawn(voice over): Carmen Sandiego... Nicole(as Carmen Sandiego): Where in the world even am I? Where am I? On Screen Text: ZORDON Rocco(as Zordon): Rangers... Shawn(voice over): Zordon... Rocco(as Zordon): Rangers... On Screen Text: Professer X Shawn(voice over): Professor X... Shawn(As Professor X):'''I fight with my mind! '''On Screen Text: EPIC BATTLES Shawn(voice over): KA-ME! HA-ME! HA! On Screen Text: EPIC BACK STORY! Shawn(voice over): New epic back stories to explain why they're fighting. On Screen Text:'''Chun Li '''Nicole(as Chun-Li): I'll never love you Ice Man! Derrick(as Ice Man): Now we must fight. Rocco(as Bruce Banner): Chun Li, I love you. Nicole(as Chun-Li): I'll never love you Bruce Banner, because of your anger issues. Rocco(as The Hulk): GRRRRRR! ARRRRRRRRRRRR! On Screen Text: VEGA Shawn(voice over): Vega... On Screen Text: BALROG Shawn(voice over): Balrog... Derrick(as Wolverine): I just killed... you Ken. No one can defeat Wolverine. Rocco(as Batman): Think again! On Screen Text: COMING SUMMER 2002 Rocco, Derrick and Shawn: Ha ha ha ha! Rocco: Ha... I bet Capcom feels so stupid right now. Credits Gallery The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 02.28 -2010.07.16 19.37.55-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 02.13 -2010.07.16 19.37.02-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 02.09 -2010.07.16 19.36.37-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 01.51 -2010.07.16 19.34.53-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 01.49 -2010.07.16 19.34.35-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 01.29 -2010.07.16 19.32.59-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 01.18 -2010.07.16 19.32.05-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 01.10 -2010.07.16 19.30.54-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 01.06 -2010.07.16 19.30.35-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 01.01 -2010.07.16 19.30.00-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 00.57 -2010.07.16 19.28.53-.jpg The Original Marvel vs Capcom 3 Trailer Mega64-iZ5esICsnbA.mp4 snapshot 00.05 -2010.07.16 19.22.37-.jpg External Links *The Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Trailer - Mega64 on YouTube. *Mega64: The Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Trailer on IGN.com *The Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Trailer discussion thread at the Mega64ums Category:IGN Videos Category:Skits